digi guys x reader lemons
by blazze mogami and ichijouji
Summary: its just where i write lemons about you and any digimon guy.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! blazzy here! and today i am writing a fun thing called digimon charecters x reader lemon! you see you review saying which charecter you want!  
i asked my friend Adriana who to do first and she said tai! sooooooooooooooooo ready steady lemon!  
_

TAI`S P.O.V

Its such a nice night! i waited for my girlfriend (y/n) to come home. I waited and waited and waited and then brank some tea then waited again! she was taking forever with the groceries! I then heard a door open and then ran to it and saw my girfriend and her digimon lalamon walked in, i help bring the groceries into the kitchen and then we sat on the couch, then we saw lalamon and agumon go into there room and of course started screwing. i feel like its my fault they do it all the time... oh well! i watched TV with (y/n) then i suddenly felt a jolt. oh no... i pushed (y/n) against the wall and kissed her roughly.

(Y/N)`S P.O.V

Tai suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly and then after 10 whole minutes he broke that french kiss. i panted healivily and he smiled sweetly, oh no...  
he then took both are shirts off and i blushed, "TAI-SAN!?" "yes~?"i blushed harder at his tone of voice and then took my bra off with his teeth. i blushed and covered my chest,  
"TAI!? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He smiled and shook his head no and moved my hands away and then thought. he then nodded and blushed, he took a deep breath and rubbed my my breasts. i held back moans as well as a could, but then he started sucking and i moaned.

TAI`S P.O.V

I sucked (y/n)`s breasts and she moaned and then i took her jeans off, she blushed and i continued sucking and she moaned. she pulled my shorts off and then i stopped and we both panted,  
we smiled. "ready (y/n)?" she smirked and shook her head no, she then got on her knees and took both of our underwears off. i was embarresed since i wore my spongebob boxers today. she giggled and i blushed more realizing i was hard. she giggles again and grabbed my hard cock and i blushed and tensed up. she rubbed it and i held back moans as well as i could, she smirked and teased the tip with her tongue and i almost moaned but didn`t. she then took the whole thing in her mouth and i screamed. WHY ME!?

(Y/N)`S P.O.V

i giggled as i kept sucking his hard cock, he moaned and then rubbed and sucked hard and fast. he then realised his load and i swallowed it, "are you ready now (y/n)-chan!?" she nodded and hugged me, i then took a deep breath and entered her. she had some tears in her eyes and i went a little faster, she screamed a bit and i went as fast as i could. then i finally relased inside her and we panted heavily.  
then we laughed and walked to our room and slept. 


	2. davis

AUTHOR`S NOTE helloooooooooooo everybody and i am making the second chapter! the digi guy for this is... DAVIS! again m best friend Adriana wanted me to make this so i was like, yeah okay whatever you want senpai! and then this was made!  
so hope you enjoyed and if you want a certain guy just ask me! -

DAVIS`S P.O.V

I sighed, my girlfriend (y/n) was trying to cook for us but she failed, and to be fair i suck at cooking to! so we ended up ordering ramen! we ate with our daughter Emma (tee hee i`m your daughter so i can make this very funny part!) "mommy, daddy? is aunt jun coming over?" i groaned in annoyance, ever since jun had got a book and read part to Emma she has come over everyday! (y/n) put a hand on my shoulder, "honey. would you like us to get you the book so you can read it yourself like a big girl?" Emma gushed, "really?!" we both nodded. "THANK YOU MOMMY! THANK YOU DADDY!" she then yawned, "night night."

(Y/N)`S P.O.V

I smiled as davis`s and my daughter walked to her room to sleep, she is getting older so quickly! Davis wrapped his arms around my waist, "she`s asleep now..." i blushed, "d-davis! she could still be awake!" he smiled, "so?" i got a bit mad, "if she see`s us she`ll think its okay to do this kind of stuff! and its not good at her age!" he covered my mouth and kissed my neck, i moaned softly. i can`t say no to him, he smirked. "good girl." he then soflty grabbed my breasts and we fell on the couch. we both hurridly took off our clothes longing for each other.

DAVIS`S P.O.V

I slowly entered (y/n)`s small enterance, she yelled out in pain as i thrusted hard. we kept this up for a while till finally we both came. we both panted and heard a voice, "mommy? daddy? why are you wrestling?" Emma said, (told ya!) we both blushed and (y/n) smiled at her, "Emma your gonna have a baby brother or sister!"

sorry its short but i had a lot to do!  



End file.
